mobafandomcom-20200223-history
Updates/2018/05/11
New Shikigami This week sees Ryomen make his official debut on the Heian-kyo battlefield. His Blue Sky skin is also available to buy in the Skin Shop. What's more, the Ryomen's exclusive Wind & Lightning pack is on sale in the General Store. This pack grants a 22% discount when summoning Ryomen. The pack will only be available until 23:59:59 on May 17th. Don't miss out. New Shikigami Preview Kubinashi "Got it. I won't fail you. " Kubinashi's keen sense of direction ensures he always arrives at his destination on time. He is highly skilled with his whip and can use the strength of others to increase his own Attack Speed. His ferocious whip can also be augmented with the power of flame, casting a fire web that reduces the enemy's HP recovery and healing effects. When it comes down to the wire, Kubinashi can even launch his own flaming head, posing a serious threat to the enemy. ;Natural Passive: Leverage :Kubinashi's Attack Speed is increased for every 1% HP the target shikigami has already lost. Attack Speed bonus will disappear shortly after changing targets. ;Ability 1: Powerful Lash :At regular intervals, Kubinashi lashes out with his powerful whip as the next basic attack, dealing physical damage to a line of enemies in front. This basic attack has attack effects and can crit. When it hits 2 or more enemies, cooldown will be reduced. ;Ability 2: Swift Strike :Kubinashi strikes in the designated direction. The next 2 basic attacks deal additional physical damage. ;Ability 3: Fire Net :Kubinashi casts a fire net in the designated position, dealing continuous magic damage to enemies in the net. The net also decreases the healing effect of enemies and inflicts Slow on them. ;Ultimate ability: Driven :Kubinashi shoots an amulet of emptiness in the designated direction. The amulet of emptiness attaches to the first enemy shikigami it hits, stealing its vision and deducting a percentage of its Max HP. However, the HP that is directly deducted will be gradually returned to the enemy in the form of continuous healing over several seconds. Never late and never taking a wrong turn, this driven messenger always gets the job done! Latest Events # Mother's Love #:Mother's day is around the corner. Onmyojis are also preparing gifts for their mothers. Come and see! #: #:Event time: May 10th to May 17th, 2018 #:Collect carnations when you complete specified quests every day during the event. Get certain amounts of carnations to redeem for Mystery Vouchers, Fondness Bells and other great rewards in the Event Lobby! # Heian Greetings #:Shikigamis are all busy preparing a big event and inviting onmyojis to join. Which shikigami will you fight with? #: #:Event time: May 10th to May 17th, 2018 #:During the event, you can collect Heian greetings from different shikigamis every day at the paper doll in the Event Lobby. #:Share the event for the first time will get extra reward each day! #New Skins #:Vampira's new Deadly Cyan skin is now available in Heian-kyo's Skin Shop. If you're a fan of Vampira, you'll definitely want to treat her to this chilling new outfit! There's even a 12% discount until May 17th! Guilds The guild system is officially online! Create Gather your friends and create a guild! To create a guild, you need to reach level 20 and pay 888 Coins. If you assemble 10 or more members within 48 hours, guild creation will be successful. Members A guild can have up to 150 members. Management consists of one leader and up to three officers, who have a multitude of guild management privileges. Guilds You and your fellow guildmates will have an exclusive chat channel for sharing the latest in-game developments. Every night between 19:00 and 22:00, team up with guild members and play to receive bonus Coins. There will be even more benefits in store for guild members as we continue to improve the guild feature. Room Feature An Invite Guildmates screen has been added to rooms, making it quick and easy to find guildmates to team up with! Recommend Friends A Recommend Guild Friends feature has been added to Recommend Friends, so go make friends with fellow guildmates and team up with them!